


ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE

by selucent



Series: ISEAYOU [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Series: ISEAYOU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	ISEAYOU - SMUT SCENE

Nagulat si Sehun sa sinabi ni Luhan, of course he wanted it pero he sealed a promise.

"hindi naman ako nagmamadali and I promised your Dad na papakasalan muna kita, diba?"

  
Sobrang taas ng pangarap ni Sehun para sa kanila, hindi na maabot ni Luhan. Naimagine tuloy niya nasa isang race track sila ni Sehun tapos nasa huli na siya dahil hindi na niya mahabol si Sehun tapos may isang taong nakahabol at nakapantay kay Sehun kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi tumigil at pagmasdan silang dalawa palayo, sabay ang takbo, masaya at may iisang pangarap sa buhay.

"please" pakiusap ni Luhan na hindi kayang tanggihan ni Sehun.

"shit" hirap na hirap si Sehun magpigil, he is torn between Luhan's pleading and his sealed promise. Pero paano kung yung pinangakuan niya ang gustong bumali nito?

  
Tumayo si Luhan at hinila patayo si Sehun. Naglatinginan pa sila bago hilahin ni Luhan si Sehun pabalik sa hotel room nila.

"Luhan, are you sure?" Ngumiti si Luhan bago sunggaban ng halik si Sehun kaya hindi na pinigilan ni Sehun ang sarili na lumaban sa mga halik na ginagawa ni Luhan.

Sobrang bilis ng halikan nila, rinig na rinig ang mga mabibilis na paghinga sa bawat halik na ginagawa nila. Kamay na gumagala na kung saan saan hanggang mapunta ang mga kamay ni Sehun sa pwet ni Luhan sabay padulas sa mga hita para mabuhat niya ito kay automatic na nag cling ang mga braso ni Luhan sa leeg ni Sehun. Patuloy pa rin ang halikan habang naglalakad si Sehun papunta sa kama.

"shit" napamura si Sehun nung naibaba na niya si Luhan sa kama, nagulat siya dahil may namuo na sa loob ng pantalon niya.

"Babie, I'm sorry-"

"don't be" sabi ni Luhan tapos hinila niya ulit si Sehun para mag start ng isang mainit na halikan. Tinuon ni Sehun ang mga palad sa malambot na kama, nakasuot pa sila ng damit pero ibang klaseng init na ang nararamdaman ni Sehun sa pantalon niya na patuloy nagdidikit sa pagitan ng hita ni Luhan.

Napatigil si Sehun sa paghalik nung tinulak siya ni Luhan ng konti para tanggalin ang butones ng sleeves niya hanggang sa ibuka ito ni Luhan kaya nagpakita na ang maputi niyang katawan at magandang collarbones.

At dahil don sumuko na si Sehun.

Hinubad na rin niya ang suot na yellow sweater na kinagulat pa rin ni Luhan, kahit ilang beses niyang makita ang katawan ni Sehun namamangha pa rin siya sa kagandahan ng katawan nito, parang sinukat ng mabuti ng mga dyos.

Muling bumaba ang ulo ni Sehun para humalik hindi sa labi kundi sa leeg ni Luhan, sobrang gentle at ramdam yun ni Luhan kaya hindi niya maiwasang mapangiti dahil sa hininga ni Sehun na dumadampi sa sentibong parte ng leeg niya.

First time may humahalik sa katawan niya kaya nakakapanibago.

Bumaba ang kamay ni Sehun mula sa leeg, balikat, nipple, flat na tyan at lastly sa butones ng pants ni Luhan.  
"can I?" sabi ni Sehun gamit ang malamig na boses na nagbigay kiliti kay Luhan. Tumango lang si Luhan kaya naman hindi nagdalawang isip si Sehun na hubadin ang lahat ng damit ni Luhan.

"You look so beautiful" compliment ni Sehun habang nakatingin sa katawan ni Luhan, nakabuka pa ang mga binti kaya kitang kita ni Sehun ang lahat. Bawat parte maganda at nakakaubos ng hangin. 

"baliw" bulong ni Luhan sabay takip sa mukha dahil nahihiya siya sa mga titig ni Sehun na ma ghang mangha pa rin sa katawan ni Luhan.

Hindi na niya kaya ang sakit, uumpisahan na niya.

Lumuhod si Sehun, hindi tinatanggal ang tingin kay Luhan habang tinatanggal ang butones ng pantalon. Mas lalong na excite si Luhan dahil lumabas na ang pagkalalaki ni Sehun. Mahaba, matigas at hindi alam kung kakayanin ba niya.

Pumatong na ulit si Sehun kay Luhan kaya hindi naiwasang magtama ang mga pagkalalaki nila. May inabot si Sehun sa pantalon niya, dalawang pakete, isang condom at isang lube tapos pinakita niya kay Luhan.

"ayaw pa kanina, ready naman pala siya" pang iinis ni Luhan natatawa sa disappointed na mukha ni Sehun. Hindi pa rin kasi siya makapaniwala na magagamit niya yung binili niya sa convenient store sa airport kanina, it was a bilin from Manager Pogi kaya sumunod lang siya.

"hey" tawag ni Luhan. He cupped Sehun's sad face. Alam ni Luhan kung gaano chinecherish ni Sehun ang pangako niya sa kanya at nadadala nalang siya ngayon dahil sa mismong kagagawan at selfishness niya. "I wanted this, I love you that's why I'm giving you my everything"

Pushed na talaga sa limit si Sehun, if Luhan wanted it then he will do it. 

"I love you too, Luhan" sagot ni Sehun bago muling halikan si Luhan sa labi. "let's prepare you up" nakatuon pa rin ang kanang kamay sa kama pinaso ni Sehun ang dalawang daliri sa bibig ni Luhan na agad namang binasa ni Luhan at nung basang basa na ito dahan dahang pinasok ni Sehun ang isang daliri sa m butas ni Luhan.

Napakagat ng ibabang labi si Luhan, nanibago sa bagong pakiramdam sa loob niya.  
"Babie ko, masakit ba? sabihin mo kapag-"

"no, just do whatever you hnng want" hinihingal na sabi ni Luhan kaya pinasok na ni Sehun ang pangalawang daliri na nagpa ungol kay Luhan. Nilabas pasok ni Sehun ang dalawang daliri niya, bawat galaw may kapalit na ungol ni Luhan na ngayon lang niya natinig.

"your moans are beautiful" bulong ni Sehun kay Luhan na patuloy lang sa pag ungol hanggang tatlo na ang pinasok ni Sehun. Sigaw na ang nilabas ni Luhan, hinihingal sa bawat pasok sa kanya ni Sehun.

"Sehun...hmm ah~ kiss me~" sa wakas nasabi din ni Luhan, kaya hindi nagdalawang isip si Sehun na halikan si Luhan habang mabilis na nilalabas pasok ang mga daliri.

"put it in" sabi ni Luhan sa pagitan ng ungol niya, kaya lumayo na si Sehun sabay upo sa pagitan ng legs ni Luhan, kitang kita niya na mapula na ang butas ni Luhan medyo basa pa dahil sa ginawa niya. It was inviting him.

Inabot ni Sehun yung condom sa ibabaw ng ulo ni Luhan. Kitang kita ni Luhan kung paano kagatin ni Sehun ang pakete para buksan ito at nirolyo sa galit na galit na ari.

Hindi rin naman maiwasang malungkot ni Luhan dahil kahit naman di sila gumamit nun hindi pa rin siya mabubuntis.

"Luhan" ungol ni Sehun kaya napabalik si Luhan sa realidad na pinapasok na ni Sehun ang kanya sa butas nito.

Huminga ng malalim habang unti unting nararamdaman ang paglawak ng sariling butas, his virginity is finally being taken by the man he love.

"tell me if it hurts ah~" umiling lang si Luhan, hinihingal at kinakabahan dahil.kalahati pa lang napapasok ni Sehun sa kanya. Napapikit si Luhan kaya mas lalo niyang naramdaman ang mainit init na pagkalalaki ni Sehun. "Babie" tawag ni Sehun kaya napadilat si Luhan, nakapatong na si Sehun sa kanya hinawakan ang magkabilang kamay kamay, entertwined kaya ramdam ni Luhan ang palad niya.  
"this is might hurt you" Sehun warned bago tuluyang bumayo ng sagad kay Luhan.

They both scream each other's name. Parehas hinihingal, parehas mahigpit ang kapit sa mga kamay.

"can I move now?" napadilat si Luhan, tumingin siya sa baba. They are connected. Hindi siya makapaniwala na isang Oh Sehun ang nakapatong sa kanya, parang panaginip.

Napakagat labi nalang si Luhan at tango, huminga ng malalim para paghandaan ang pagbayo ni Sehun.   
"fuck" mura ni Sehun, hindi siya verbally mahilig mag mura pero napapamura siya dahil sa sarap ng bawat labas at pasok niya kay Luhan. Bagong pakiramdam kaya mas lalong na eexcite ang pagkatao niya.

Tanggap lang ng tanggap si Luhan ng malalakas na pagbayo ni Sehun, kada labas at pasok niya parang lumilipad ang pakiramdam niya kaya nilabas niya lahat ng ingay na kaya niyang gawin. Wala siyang pakialam kung marinig siya ng kahit sino ang gusto lang niya ay marinig ni Sehun na gusto niya ang nangyayari sa kanila, masaya siya na si Sehun ang kasama niya ngayon.

"Ba..Luhan, I'm coming" bulong ni Sehun kaya mas lalong bumilis ang pagbayo ni Sehun, all the way nakahawak lang siya sa bewang ni Luhan, nakatingin sa mga mata nito.

Nagulat si Luhan nung biglang ngumiti si Sehun halatang masaya siya, kaya hindi napigilang pumatak ang mga luha ni Luhan. Sehun did one big push that hits Luhan's wall and released his cum inside the plastic.

Luhan cried not in pain but in reality that he will never carry Sehun's offspring, that somebody will do it for him and they are going to be happy unlike the one that he imagine for the both of them.

Agad na hinugot ni Sehun ang kanya na kinaungol nilang dalawa, patuloy pa rin sa pag iyak si Luhan.   
"shit, Babie I'm sorry may masakit ba?" nag aalalang sagot ni Sehun habang chinecheck ang katawan ni Luhan, he even look under his butt pero wala namang dugo.

"Babie, please tell me! may masakit ba?" nagpapanic na si Sehun dahil hindi pa rin tumitigil sa pag iyak si Luhan. "Luhan, anong masakit huy? magsalita ka?" hinaplos ni Sehun ang pisngi nito, unti unting bumangon si Luhan at agad umupo sa hita ni Sehun sabay yakap ng mahigpit.

"I'm just happy" sabi ni Luhan na nagpaluwag sa dibdib ni Sehun.

"Babie don't scare me like! akala ko kung ano na" sabi ni Sehun habang niyayakap pabalik si Luhan.  
"you haven't come yet" bulong ni Sehun dahil napansin niya na matigas pa rin ang kay Luhan.

"you haven't calm down yet" bulong pabalik ni Luhan.

"I'll take care of that later-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" nagulat si Sehun nung biglang alisin ni Luhan yung condom na nakasuot pa kay Sehun tapos kinuha yung isa pang pack na binuksan gamit ang ngipin na nagpa turn on lalo kay Sehun ang sexy kasi ng pagkakagawa ni Luhan. Siya na din ang nag rolyo pababa hanggang sa dulo ng pagkalalaki ni Sehun.

Luhan pushed Sehun down to bed and took the wheel of their intercourse. Unti unting pinasok ni Luhan sa butas niya ang nakatayong pagkalalaki na kinabaliw ng may ari. Ibang iba yung pakiramdam kapag pababa ang pasok niya, ramdam din yun ni Luhan. Umaabot hanggang puso yung sarap na nararamdaman niya.

Humawak si Luhan sa abs ni Sehun, huminga ng malalim hirap na hirap siyang gumalaw dahil sa sobrang sakit sa pakiramdam. Nanginginig din siya dahil sa kaba.

"Babie, I'll do it" malumanay na sabi ni Sehun, dahan dahan na bumangon, iniingatan na hindi masaktan si Luhan kaya pinahiga nalang niya ulit.  
"Babie, just look at me" tumingin naman si Luhan kay Sehun, humawak sa bewang at mabilis na naglabas pasok kaya patuloy ang pag ungol ni Luhan. Nakangiti si Sehun habang gumagalaw dahil sa love moans ni Luhan.

"SEHUNWAG!" sigaw ni Luhan nung biglang hawakan ni Sehun ang pagkalalaki ni Luhan habang bumabayo pa rin sa kanya. Halos mabaliw si Luhan dahil sa double pleasure na nararamdaman niya, kaya naman hindi rin nag tagal nilabasan na din siya.

"I'm coming" Sehun warned, he went on top of Luhan para halikan ito. He pulled out and pushed back in then came. Napadilat si Luhan dahil may kakaiba siyang naramdaman, it was wet inside him. He felt it, but Sehun didn't bother looking dahil exhausted na din siya, he just pulled out then lay on top of Luhan. Hingal na hingal dahil sa ginawa nila.

Luhan pushed Sehun aside, he's still panting but he's eyes are close. Sinilip ni Luhan, he confirmed it. The condom slipped out and Sehun came inside him.

Sasabihin sana niya kay Sehun kaso parang mahimbing na ang tulog nito, pati bakit pa niya sasabihin kung hindi naman siya mabubuntis. Wala siyang dapat ikatakot.


End file.
